1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a touch input of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for improving performance of a touch input device by using a multi-touch panel which supports both a resistive type touch input detection and a capacitive type touch input detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are now widely used due to convenience gained through their portability. In response to this trend, service providers (or terminal manufacturers) are competitively developing the portable terminals with an increasing number of convenient functions in order to attract more users.
For example, the portable terminal provides various functions such as a phonebook, a game, a scheduler, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a Broadcast Message Service (BMS), an Internet service, an Electronic (E)-mail service, a morning call, a Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG)-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a digital camera, and other similar products and services.
Additionally, with the development of a touch screen type of portable terminal for inputting data by using a user's finger or a stylus, a user can easily and simply write some text or draw a line on the portable terminal by using the stylus.
There are two types of touch screens, namely a resistive type touch screen and a capacitive type touch screen.
The resistive type touch screen includes an upper plate electrode and a lower plate electrode that are arranged with a specific space. When the user presses an upper plate, the upper plate is brought into contact with the lower plate. A coordinate is read by using a resulting resistance value. The capacitive type touch screen uses a capacitance of a human body to find a coordinate when a touch is made by using the capacitance that varies when a screen is touched.
The resistive type touch screen does not allow multiple touches, but enables a delicate touch input. The capacitive type touch screen does not allow the use of an additional input tool such as a stylus but is advantageous for an icon-oriented touch input.
However, the touch screen implemented by the portable terminal of the related art does not support both types of touch screens and instead only supports one type of touch screen.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for improving touch screens in the portable terminal by implementing a touch screen supporting both a resistive type and capacitive type of touch input detection in the portable terminal